Summer Job
by dennycullenlutz
Summary: Eighteen years old Bella Swan got a summer job that is going to change her life forever when she met twenty two years old Alice Brandon.


Summer Job

Summary: Eighteen years old Bella Swan got a summer job that is going to change her life forever when she met 22 years old Alice Brandon.

Pairing: Bella/Alice

AH/Lemons/Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...

Hi girls! Thanks to my Beta Liz who help me with this madness! Thanks girl for your amazing Job! This is a gift for my friend Jasper'sIzzy!! Enjoy hun!

* * *

**Bella POV**

I just finally got a summer job! I am so happy because I have been selected by a non-government organization that helps small town schools all over the country distributing books and other teaching materials. It's not a high paying job, but they pay for my bus fare and my lunch and it will sound right in my resume and will give me something different to do in the boring long summer days in Forks.

What else I could want?

I was assigned to the archives, to help the Archives Manager. That is a funny title because the girl here works alone all the time and there isn't anybody for her to manage. Her name is Alice Brandon and she is a good looking young lady in her twenties. She has jet black short and spiky hair, small frame body type and petite height.

When we were introduced she was very nice and welcomed me with a huge smile and a hug.

"Welcome young lady. What's your name?" she said, dancing on her heels.

"It's Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella, ma'am" I said timidly, looking at the floor.

"Please don't ma'am me! I'm not your mother!" her laughter was contagious and I started to laugh too. She stretched her hand at me. "My name is Alice Brandon. How old are you Bella?" she asked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"18"

"Good. I'm 22. Do you have any working experience?"

"No ma'am... sorry! No Alice, it's my first job ever" I explained. She shook her head and smiled.

"No problem. We all have our first day one day, isn't it? Well, we have a lot of filing to do. We help so many schools and we have to keep so many documents that your help is welcome indeed" Alice said, turning to show me a pile of boxes scattered around the floor.

My first job was to sort out a pile of papers and put them in paper folders, one jacket per school and keep them in alphabetical order. Pretty boring stuff, but I went through it. At the end of the day I went through a pile of 40 or 50 jackets and Alice told me we had to place them in the proper boxes in the main file area before the shift ended. That area is filled with shelves and lots of those A-Z file Boxes.

Alice got a library ladder and recline it against the wall. I would read the name of the school, she would locate the proper shelf, climb on the ladder, and pull the box out. I would give her the jacket and she would file it and return the box to its place. Not exactly rocket science work to do.

By the third or fourth case we got to a box that was stored on a very high shelf. When I looked up and extended the case to Alice I accidentally looked under her skirt and noticed she was not wearing any panties. My face went crimson red and I almost dropped the case to the floor. Alice giggled.

"OK, I am secure up here. You can give it to me Bella."

I felt as if I was intruding her intimacy, but then I noticed that each time we had to file something on a high shelf, she would make no effort to hide her nakedness from me. In fact, a few times she seemed distracted trying to find the proper place for the case and would separate her legs, giving me a great view of her vagina.

Now, I have seen naked girls before, in the locker room at school. But they were all shy and would not display their pussies to girls they didn't know. Oh, and they all had hairs on their pussies, which Alice didn't. It was the first shaven pussy, adult or otherwise, that I had ever seen in my entire life.

I must say that I felt ashamed at first for looking at Alice's pussy. She didn't want to hide it, fine with me. We kept filing the cases for about one hour and I had several opportunities to glimpse at her nudity. It was curious, I felt excited doing it.

When we finished it was almost five and she gave me the rest of the afternoon off. I went home and showered to remove all the dust from the archives and the boxes. When I stripped my panties I noticed they were slightly damp, as if I had been reading those slutty romance novels, which I do and love.

I have never felt that kind of attraction to a female before, but I confess,

I was really excited. I masturbated thinking of Alice's pussy and had a shattering orgasm on my bathtub, muffling my moans to keep them low, so my dad couldn't hear me.

The following day, when I was going to work I met the older sister of my best friend Lauren Malory. She had worked at the same place during the summer, two years previously, and she asked in which section I was working.

"Where are you working Bella?" she asked me, I could see her intrigue face, waiting for me to answer.

"The archives." I said, sipping my mocha frappuchino and trying to ignore her surprised look.

"With Alice?"

"Yes" I replied. "Why?"

"People say that she is a lesbian, you should take care and stay away from her."

My face must have gone very red and I said "No worries, I know how to take care of myself."

_Very good Bella, stuck for two months in the basement with a cunt-flashing lesbian!_ On the way between the bus-stop and my work, that was all I could think of.

The following days went through very much the same pattern as the previous days. Alice was all smiles and would give me some more papers to sort and file. At the end of the day, we had the ladder ceremony.

The weather was progressively hotter and the air conditioning was not doing its job properly. On Friday, Alice showed up to work wearing a miniskirt and a pale pink cotton blouse.

"The weather's too warm. My God, this bra is killing me!! I'm going to remove my bra Bella. If you hear anyone coming, warn me so that I can run to the bathroom to put it on."

"Okay" that was all I could mutter.

My eyes almost popped off their sockets as, in a swift maneuver; she removed her strapless bra and threw it on a corner on the floor. She had a beautiful pair of breasts, not too small or too big, showing no sign of sagging. As I quickly learned, looking through the gossamer material of her blouse, she had pink areolas and protruding nipples that were too overextend for the heat in the room.

I wish I could say I was not disturbed by the view, but I really was. And the disturbance showed in the form of a damp heat between my legs. I had this woman a few years older than I am, in front of me, displaying her body in the most provocative way. It got my hormones flowing.

As I said, I had never had any interest other than normal curiosity about females and the female anatomy. Alice was succeeding in changing that.

My romance novels reading were changing to lesbian stories and I started to search for lesbian videos on the Internet. I would masturbate every night thinking of

Alice and the things she could teach me.

That day she invited me to lunch, having put her bra back on. She was the sort of woman men would look at, but she seemed to ignore them. When we sat at the restaurant she asked the waitress the menu.

"Men! They stare at you as if they were trying to see through your clothes." She said, huffing while she read the menu.

_Well, this does not seem to be a problem, at least as far as I am concerned._ I thought

We chitchatted about boys, work and coworkers during lunch. She wanted to know all about me, whether I had a boyfriend and soon she was asking me about my sex life. Out of nowhere, she asked me whether I had ever had sex with a boy. I was highly embarrassed at her interrogation. I stammered a denial, trying to avoid exposing the secrets of my few sex escapades with my best friend Edward Cullen. She then asked the million dollars question.

"And with a girl?" she shifted in her seat, anxiously waiting for me to answer.

I was shocked with her directness. My face, I bet, was deeply red. But, I must confess, I was excited with her curiosity about my deepest secrets.

"No, never…" I almost whispered, I couldn't find my own voice.

Thank goodness she didn't push it further. Alice paid the ticket and we kept talking and she directed the lights unto herself. She had been married to a very rich guy who dumped her for his secretary, leaving a huge alimony settlement behind. She lived comfortably, alone, and had money enough to work for a pittance at the NGO.

"Never wanted to marry again?" I asked her.

"Noooh! I sort of gave up on men!"

We went back to work. The heat was almost unbearable inside the archives. I began to sweat, mostly of nervousness.

"Tomorrow I will spend the day at the pool." I saw her biting her bottom lip.

"Do you go to a club?" I asked.

"No. I live at a penthouse with my own swimming pool. It is slightly larger than a teacup, but it works wonders during the summer."

"Lucky you!" I said, wishing deep down inside of me that she would invite me to hang out.

"Why don't you come and spend the day with me?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

I felt between excited and threatened. Spending the day by the pool with a lesbian? Wow! What may come out of this? Instead of answering her right away, I dodged the question.

"I will ask my Mom", which I would have to do anyway.

During the afternoon she removed her bra again, but the maneuver was not so swift and I had a good view of her left breast. My panties were getting damp again.

When we got to the filing session at the end of the day, I found that the view of her pussy was much better because of the miniskirt. She went through great lengths to expose herself to me. When I got home I asked my Mom whether I could go and she let me. I debated with myself whether I should go or not for long five seconds, so I decide to call Alice. She was delighted that I had accepted her invitation.

That night I clipped my few and soft pussy hairs very short and shaved at the sides. I packed a navy blue bikini and some other stuff and went to bed in a state of great anticipation. I masturbated wildly three or four times, thinking of the things Alice would have prepared for me next day.

When I arrived at Alice's it was about 10:00 AM. She was wearing a transparent silk negligee over a small bikini. Her body was beautiful, firm and tanned.

She welcomed me with a kiss on each face but her mouth touched me too close to mine for comfort.

"I'm glad you could make it. Let me show you your room".

I followed her.

"Here, you can change into your bikini."

She did not leave the room, which made me extremely embarrassed. I looked at her, as if pleading and she said with a grin.

"Go on, it is just us girls here".

I did not want to look like a prude. In fact I was excited that she wanted to see me.

I disrobed and put my bikini on as fast as I could. She kept her eyes on my body, on my rather small breasts, on my just clipped bush smiling, but didn't say anything.

The terrace of her penthouse was above her flat, with a nice garden and a small swimming pool, secluded from the rest of the world. There were two easy chairs, side by side, and bar behind them. She offered me a coke and we chitchatted for a while.

She then removed her negligee and I had the full view of her body. I think twenties is the most beautiful age in a woman, Alice just confirmed that fact.

She asked me whether I had brought any suntan cream which I had.

"Let me do it for you." she said, reclining her body to my back to grab the bottle.

She took the cream from my hand and spread it over my back, my neck and the sides of my body. She was sitting behind me and pulled me towards her and spread it over my belly, the underside of my breasts then the top of my breasts. Her hand never touched my nipples over the fabric of the bikini, but, if they had, I would have purred. She proceeded to do my thighs, nearly reaching my pussy, then my legs and my feet.

"It is my turn now" she said with a smile. "Will you do the honors?" she asked tending the cream tube to me.

I started spreading the cream on her back and got entangled with the bikini strap.

"Do you mind if I remove this? I love to suntan in the nude and you have practically seen my breasts yesterday, haven't you?"

I gulped in embarrassment "Guilty as charged."

She smiled and removed her bra. I did her back and then she did the same she had done with me, she reclined back for me to do her front.

I was trembling with excitement. I did her sides, then the underside of her breasts. Bravely I went on with her breasts and then she purred. I massaged her breast as I do mine when I masturbate and I must have spent five minutes on her nipples.

"Are you sure you have never massaged a girl's breast. You do it with so gently. You are making me very excited!"

I didn't know what to say. I started to do her belly and when I got to the elastic of her bikini she asked me to spread some underneath it because it moved when she did.

I placed my hand under the front of her very small bikini, reaching the area where her bush would be, had she not shaved it off. It was smooth and hot but I did not dare going any further.

She then lay down on the chair and asked me to do her butt. She had long tanned legs and a round butt. At the instant she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

I spread the cream on her thighs and butt and, again, she asked me to spread some underneath the fabric. I giggled.

"Your bikini is so small that I will be touching the cleft of your bottom."

"I know," she replied.

"So what do I do now?" I asked myself. I started pushing my fingers under that narrow strip of cloth, feeling the damp, hot crack of Alice's divine bottom. I got so excited by it that I accidentally touched her asshole. I quickly withdrew my fingers but I am sure she moaned a little.

We spent the rest of the morning basking in the sun and chitchatting. It didn't take long before Alice directed the conversation to sex. She wanted to know everything from whether I had sucked a boy's cock to how often I used to masturbate. She would ask a question then tell me a little about herself so the conversation was a little less embarrassing and more exciting this way. She told me that she loved sex in every form, with guys and girls. That she did not care for the taste of sperm but enjoyed the taste of a woman. That she loved anal sex when done with tenderness. That making love in trios or quartets seldom worked, but when it did was wonderful. I had little to offer in exchange and she did not push much.

She then decided to get into the water and invited me to go with her. The water was cool, it was quite refreshing. Her nipples were erect. We swam a little; as much as one can swim in a teacup and then she embraced me from behind and lifted her knee, so I was sitting on her thigh. She then directed me to one of the nozzles of the swimming pool and my pussy was directed towards the water flow. She whispered in my ear.

"Open your legs and enjoy the ride Bella".

I was being held by that beautiful woman, feeling the jet towards my over heated core and being lightly caressed on my breasts. I started to feel that sexy tension growing between my legs and she nibbled my ear chanting very low.

"Let it come, let it come."And come it did. I had an Earth shattering, phenomenal orgasm in her arms. When I recovered my breath she let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Did you enjoy it, my beautiful?" I could not reply, I just nodded and embraced her, feeling those hard nipples against my breath and kissed her on the lips.

We left the pool and dried ourselves. She brought a nice crisp salad with cold cuts that was delicious. We ate happily, without saying anything.

"Let's rest a little. The sun is too hot for us."

She held my hand and led me to her room. "Let us have a shower together."

I agreed rather too quickly. She led me to the bathroom, stripped her bikini bottom and came to me and tenderly removed my bikini. I was very excited and a little shy because I was naked in front of her, she switched the shower on and took my hand and led me into the cubicle. It was huge with a glass shower.

She took the soap and started soaping my body. She gave my whole body a general wash, shampooed my hair, pushed me against the shower wall, and started to lather my back. Slowly her hands came down and she started to wash the crack of my ass. Her hand went up and down, with her fingers pushing against my anus. I was so excited that I sort of changed my position so that my ass would push outwards, making her work easier. She accepted my offer and pushed the soapy tip of her finger into my asshole. I felt naughty, dirty, but the sensation was wonderful. She played with my asshole while she embraced me with her other arm and started playing with my breasts. She caressed them with soapy fingers. I was in heaven.

"If you continue doing that I will have another orgasm," I whimpered.

She lowered her hand to my clit and pushed her finger further into my asshole.

"Please, come for me, Bella."

I did. Several times.

She asked me to wash her, which I did with great pleasure. I tried to repeat everything she did to me and I felt the wonderful sensation of feeling an asshole and a pussy for the first time in my life.

She came on my fingers and kissed me on my lips.

"Thanks honey, you are quite gifted." She said panting and I beamed with the praise.

We dried ourselves and went to bed. Alice then started to kiss my body. She did it with calm, precision and covered 100% of the area. She kissed my head and sucked my toe. She kissed, licked and tongued everything in between.

When she came to my ass she lifted my body with a pillow and licked my rosebud with great tenderness. The feeling was wonderful. She got a small pink dildo from her drawer and pushed it up my back while her tongue started to flick my bud. When I told her I was going to come, she maneuvered her body in such a way that her center was in front of my face.

"Lick my pussy while you come, baby."

For the first time in my life I felt the inebriating taste of woman in heat. I stuck my tongue inside her and licked and played with my tongue brushing it from her clit to her ass.

When I started to come she came at the same time. She produced an enormous amount of a clear liquid that I drunk as if it were nectar.

I came on her mouth again, and again, and again. I was exhausted and she cuddled me until the evening when we made love once more and I went back home.

"We should repeat this again, don't you think Bella? Maybe you could invite that friend of yours Edward… someday."

* * *

A/N: What you girls think of my first Slash!? I hope you like it!!


End file.
